Orange Sky
by B00k Freak
Summary: Another prophecy made when Raven was a child comes to fruition. The day the skies of Earth turn orange is the day she will be in full control of her powers. BB/Rae
1. Chapter 1

**a.n. Hi guys! Anyone missed me?  
I've been working on this for a while (on and off) and it's finally (mostly) done! Enjoy!**

Raven was asleep. Her rest was relatively untroubled these days. After the defeat of Trigon he could no longer give her the nightmares that had plagued her in the weeks leading up to his ascension. She took advantage of this by allowing herself the luxury of sleeping in. The sun had been up for a little while and she was still in bed. Not that she would know how late it was as her curtains were closed. She was roused by a loud knocking on her door. She dismissed it with a small groan, _No, I'm sleeping. It's warm here; I don't want to get up. _She then realized it was Rude talking and got up, stretching slightly.

"What? I didn't sleep in too much did I? Are we under attack?"

It was Beast boy, "Raven, you'll never believe what's happened!"

There was silence from inside her room for a moment, "You had ham for breakfast?"

"Don't even joke like that."

She suppressed a smile. He was better at getting her to laugh than she let on. "What is it?"

"The sky's orange!"

Raven gasped, "What?"

"I know! Wait, is something wrong? It doesn't mean, uh, you-know-who's coming back or anything, does it?"

"No, it's nothing really."

"Oh, okay. Can I come in? You just sound a little wierded out."

Raven sighed, "Yeah, just a second." She grabbed a cloak, swung it around herself and opened the door, "Come in."

Beast boy entered, looking around her room in awe, "Dude, I'll never get over how your room is so-"

"Creepy? Dark?" She tried to conceal her hurt.

"Uh, I was gonna say clean."

"Oh." She paused, "The _sky_ is _orange_?"

He grinned, "Yep. I thought you'd already know, but I checked anyway. How'd you not notice?" As he spoke he walked over to her window and flung the curtains open. Sure enough, the sky was orange, like twilight, except for the fact that it was ten thirty in the morning and that the orange seemed to form a fog over the city. There also seemed to be snow falling which had begun the night before. Because of the fog, the snow was a slightly muddy color as it formed on the ground.

"Wow."

They sat down on her bed, watching the sky, "Yeah."

"What's causing it? Do we need to worry?"

"This is _totally_ not my fault! Robin checked this morning; it's a dust storm, which is _not_ my fault!"

"Wow, it's even more impressive given that no one's trying to destroy the city. And you didn't cause havoc." She said it teasingly, so he took no offence.

Beast boy gave a toothy grin, "Tell me about it. Why'd you sound so freaked out when I told you?"

Ravens eyes widened slightly as she tried to think of an escape, "Oh, just, uh, surprised is all. It's not every day the sky turns orange."

Beast boy's eyes narrowed as he peered at her shrewdly, "You're lying."

Ravens heart just about stopped. No one questioned her like Beast boy did; most people would not realize she was lying, and the minority would accept that she didn't want to talk. But he did neither. "What?"

He gave a lopsided grin, "You paused; you only do that when you're lying. Plus you don't look me in the eye and you stammer."

Raven tried to look at him but couldn't. He was right; she was a terrible liar. "You know me too well."

"Hey, you can always tell when I'm lying. It's only fair it goes both ways. And another thing; when you try to change the subject it's _really_ obvious you're lying."

Raven shook her head, raising her hood with her powers to hide the small smile on her face, _I guess it was right; nothing's exploding_. "It's nothing important, I swear. No evil power's going to take me over, and no bad things are going to happen that I'm withholding."

He cocked his head, "What is it then?"

She turned away slightly, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I know you said it wasn't anything bad but… nothing's gonna happen to you is it?"

She shook her head again, a ghost of a smile still on her face, "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell the others?"

"'Course Rae."

"-ven."

He laughed a little, "Whatever. You know you like it."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever you say." The empath paused, "You won't tell them?"

"Cross my heart."

"Right." She paused, gathering her thoughts, leaning back, resting her weight on her hands, extended behind her, "You know amongst my people prophecies are pretty common right? Well, once, when I was about six, someone prophesized that the day the sky turned orange on Earth I wouldn't have to worry about my emotions controlling my powers. At first I thought it was a joke or something, orange sky being up there with flying pigs, but it turned out to be an actual prophecy when they tested the person who said it for prophetic powers. It's not permanent, just while the sky stays this way, which should just be the one day, and I can still use my powers. It's just- I don't know, weird?"

Beast boy looked ecstatic, "So you can be happy or sad or whatever today and you won't blow stuff up? That's great! Why do you think it's weird?"

Raven shrugged, "I've never showed emotion properly before. The closest I got was swapping bodies with Starfire. Showing it now seems like it's… forbidden. And I'm not sure I should if I just have to change back tomorrow."

He nodded sadly, "I get that; it'd be like asking us to suddenly be unemotional. Just, do something for me?"

"Yeah?" _Anything for you, _cooed Affection inside her head. Raven rolled her eyes slightly, _Shut up._

"Try to have fun today. Who knows if you'll get another chance like this. Don't waste it."

She gave a full blown smile and looked away shyly, "Okay."

Beast boy smirked playfully and quickly raised her hood, revealing her expression, "See, you're doing fine already."

Raven blushed and tried to hide her face without her hood, an endeavor that was doomed to failure. She kept the smile though. "Shut up."

He grinned as he made his way to the door, "Have a good day Raven." _You're so beautiful when you smile._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Raven flopped back onto her bed with a happy sigh. This day was going to be great. She could feel whatever she wanted without having to worry about repercussions. And Beast boy was- she blushed. She didn't know why he was always so nice to her, even if he was annoying sometimes. He was always trying to make her happy though. _Oh Azar, I've only been able to feel emotions properly for half an hour and I'm already acting like a love-struck teenager._ Affection piped up, _Well, you _are_ a love-struck teenager._ She blushed again, _Shut up._

Raven hoped he didn't tell the others about the prophecy. She knew he said he wouldn't but she didn't want everyone crowding her today. Or any other day for that matter. It would be much better if she could just feel an average day as a normal person could.

She entered the living room as normally as she could, walking over to the kitchen area to make some tea. The others greeted her.

"Morning Raven" said Robin, not really looking up from the computer screen he was transfixed with.

"Good morning friend! Is the sky not extraordinary?" cried Starfire cheerfully.

"Morning Star, Robin." Replied Raven, still trying to act normal. Well, normal for her.

"Hey Raven! Want some waffles?" Welcomed Cyborg from the cooker.

"Sure, thanks Cyborg."

"_Happy_ orange morning Raven!" Cried Beast boy from the sofa, grinning playfully at her.

Raven responded with a glare and a mental message; '_Stop trying to give me away!'_ He raised his hands in mock surrender but kept watching her, albeit subtly. Cyborg's eyes narrowed sharply at the byplay, but he remained silent. He plated up his and Ravens breakfasts and placed them on the bench.

"Cooked to perfection!"

She smiled slightly, trying her hardest to conceal it, "Thanks Cyborg."

They ate at the bench together for a minute before Cyborg spoke, as quietly as he could, so none of the others would hear over their chatter and the TV.

"You're cheerful this morning."

Raven blanched, "No I'm not."

Cyborg chuckled, "The worlds not gonna end is it? Last time you were this happy it was the supposed last day of the world."

"I promise it's not the end of the world. And for the record; I wasn't happy, I was pretending."

"And there's no evil dragon sorcerer hiding in your room?"

Raven's eyes widened in hurt at the memory as she barely concealed tears. "No." And she phased through the floor.

Cyborg winced and slapped his forehead, "Aw man, me and my big mouth. How could I say something so stupid?"

"You should go apologize."

He jumped as he saw the green changeling appear beside him. "How'd you know what we were talking about?"

"Hel-lo? Have you _seen_ my ears? Go apologize; I hate it when she's all depressed."

"So why don't you go talk to her? You know you want to." He added teasingly. A few weeks previous he had managed to weasel a confession out of Beast boy about how he felt about their resident empath. Beast boy didn't take the bait though.

"Dude, you're the one who said it, you're the one she needs to see right now. Whether you like it or not."

He sighed, "I know. I wish I didn't have such a big mouth!" Cyborg walked off towards Ravens room muttering to himself about his stupidity.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cyborg approached Ravens door and knocked firmly, though not so hard as to knock down her door. He had learned that lesson. There was faint music playing which promptly cut off as he knocked.

"Raven? I'm sorry about breakfast; I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm an idiot. Can I come in?"

There was a quiet 'Yeah' from inside the room, although the strangest thing was the almost inaudible sniff that followed it. Cyborg punched in his pass code and entered.

Raven was curled up on her bed in a tiny ball, her cloak draped over her body. Her hood was down and she had silent tears running down her cheeks as she tried to bury her head in a pillow.

"Oh Raven…" He said softly as he approached. She sniffed again, not looking up until he picked her up into a hug.

"I'm _so_ sorry Raven, I wasn't thinking. I know how much he hurt you."

She shook her head, "It's okay Cyborg. I'm over him, mostly anyway. I just felt like I had to cry." She wiped her eyes, "It happens sometimes. Do you ever get that? That for some reason you just need to cry until you're empty?"

He smiled slightly as he put her down, sitting beside her, "Depends on who you're planning to tell."

"About as many people as you are."

"Then I get it a lot. 'Specially when I get this big dollop of self loathing, at being… you know, mechanical. Sometimes it sickens me, what I am. I wonder if I'm even _me._ Sometimes I look in the mirror and don't even recognize my own reflection."

"I hate my reflection more mornings than not. I'm the spawn of Trigon the Terrible."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You shouldn't."

She gave him a weak smile. "I know, but it doesn't stop me."

Cyborg paused for a moment, "So, what music were you listening to?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, suddenly on the defensive.

"Uh huh." He reached over to the CD player, grabbing the case on top and flipping it over. He cross referenced the number on the screen to the numbers on the back, fighting off an embarrassed Raven with one hand, and grinned.

"Never took you for a romantic Rae." He pushed the play button and the song continued from where it left off.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl._

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl.

Raven was blushing madly by the end, but knew it was too late to lie to him. She groaned and flung herself backwards again, covering her head with a pillow hoping to drown out any teasing comments Cyborg might make. She was startled when a gentle hand lay on her shoulder and pulled her up into sitting position, causing her to lose the pillow.

"BB?"

She spluttered, bright red, "What? No, I don't- you- he- I… shut up!"

Cyborg chuckled and pulled her into another hug, "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

He could practically feel the heat radiating off her face as she mumbled something and looked at the floor.

"What?" He asked as he put her down. He had learned very early on that hugging Raven was a dangerous exercise.

"Nothing. You're just not as smart as I thought you were."

"Hey! Why's that? You're not in love with Robin instead are you?"

"No. But you haven't noticed yet."

"What?" he looked around for anything out of place. Nothing seemed to have changed in her room since the last time he had been there. The books were on the shelves, the statues in their places. He turned his attention to the girl herself. She was a mess. Her hair was messed up from burying her head in her pillow, her eyes were red from crying and there were tear tracks down her face. Her cheeks were still red with embarrassment at Cyborg figuring her out, and she had a small smile on her face from his suggestion. He frowned. She was acting different, that was for sure, but something was wrong with this picture and he couldn't quite…

"Hey! You didn't blow anything up! Have you been holding back on us?"

Raven grinned, "No. It's just for the day. That's why I was crying; it's the only day I can."

"Why today? Why isn't it permanent?"

"It's today because of the sky, there was a prophecy. And it's not permanent because life isn't fair."

"Tell me about it." He paused for a moment, a mischievous thought occurring to him, "So, if your powers are under control today, does that mean I can do _this_?" he asked, quickly tickling her sides.

Raven gave an undignified yelp before shooting across the room faster than one of Speedy's arrows, "No. You can't. Don't even think about it"

Cyborg chuckled. He had first found out that she was ticklish when they were working on the T-car together after it had been junked the first time. He had accidentally prodded her side while he was getting the configuration disk and Raven had almost hit the roof, she'd jumped so much. Cyborg thought it was the funniest thing ever that Raven, cold impassive Raven, was ticklish, but when he tried to tickle her more she had accidentally blasted him into the wall on the opposite side of the room. She had apologized profusely, and he knew she didn't mean to, but he never told the others the truth about why he needed a new arm.

Cyborg approached her slowly, a mischievous grin on his face. Ravens eyes widened as she tried to back up even further. She was obviously hiding a smile though. "Cyborg, don't."

He laughed at her expression, "Come on Raven, don't you think it'd be fun?"

Her back hit the wall, "No. You'll lose another arm if you're not careful." She warned, grasping at straws.

Cyborg faked hurt, "You wouldn't damage me on _purpose_, would you Raven?"

Raven faltered, "Uh…"

He grinned, "Gotcha."

Raven yelped again and tried to run, but Cyborg was too fast. He quickly grabbed her, wiggling his fingers over her sides. Raven immediately dissolved into laughter and fell to the floor, too late thinking of phasing through it. She tried to talk but didn't manage very well.

"C-cyborg! AAAHH!"

He smiled down at his adoptive sister teasingly, "Yeah?"

She gave up trying to talk and attempted to push his hands off, still not succeeding. Cyborg grinned at the sight of her, half curled up on the floor, a huge smile on her face, eyes squeezed shut, laughing and giggling as she tried to squirm away. She looked for once like a normal girl. Happy. He always thought of her as his little sister but she rarely acted like it, it was nice. Raven almost never smiled or laughed, he could in fact count the times he had heard her laugh on one hand, so it was good to see her finally relax.

Raven couldn't form any coherent sentences through helpless fits of laughter, but deep down she recognized that she _was_ having fun, which was not something that happened every day. Cyborg was like the big brother she never had, and she really liked spending time with him, whether helping him with the T-car or playing chess. She also hadn't laughed this hard in, well _ever_. Laughing so much released endorphins which made her feel happier; this in turn made her laugh more. It was a vicious cycle, not that Raven minded that much.

Cyborg finally let up. Raven lay giggling on the carpet for at least a minute before getting herself under control. She sat up, giving him a playful glare causing him to laugh again.

"Feel better?"

Raven tried her best stern face and held it for a good three seconds before she smiled again, "Yeah, thanks. But never do that again."

Cyborg gave an evil smirk, "Oh, you know I can't promise that… Well, I might be able to if I could tell Bea-"

"Don't you dare."

He faked innocence, "Why not?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "He's been trying to get me to laugh for years. If he knew it was that easy he'd never leave me alone."

"What, you're telling me you don't like it when he follows you around like that?"

Raven blushed brighter than Happy's cloak, "Would you stop it? It's not that I don't like spending time with him, but this'll only last a day and he always seems to set me off! And not always for the reasons you think." She added, "I don't push him away because I don't like him. I push him away because I'm afraid I'll hurt him."

Cyborg was saddened as he realized something, "You don't stay locked up in your room 'cos you want to do you? And we only make it worse when we try to make you come out."

She nodded unhappily, "You don't know what I'd give to be able to just hang out like you all do, to just… feel."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can today. So don't spend it all depressed, or else…" he trailed off mock threateningly.

"Oh please no." she responded monotonously.

Cyborg chuckled quietly and made another grab for her sides making Raven squeak and jump away, another smile already growing on her face. She was about to phase through the wall to escape when the alarm sounded.

"Trouble."

**a.n. What you think? Good or not so good? I'm going with the latter :P Hopefully see you in the reviews (hint hint)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n. I'm baaaaaaaack! Hi all, nice of you to read my fic! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.**

**Yes, I am aware that an **_**orange **_**sky is really weird for a prophecy, I was inspired by the dust storm here in Sydney last year, google image search it, it's very impressive. I woke up and thought there was something wrong with my eyes :P**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, yadda yadda.**

Cyborg and Raven sped down the corridor to the common room. On their arrival they found Robin already there, Beast boy and Starfire entered from the other doors.

"Who's at it this time?" Asked Cyborg, cracking his knuckles.

"Cinderblock; he's smashing up a bank down town. Titans go!" They quickly ran, or flew, to the garage and jumped in the T-car, Cyborg driving, Robin shotgun and Starfire, Beast boy and Raven in the back.

On arrival at the bank they saw that the situation was even worse than they had anticipated. Not only was Cinderblock smashing the buildings, but Plasmus was there as well, going about his usual contravention.

"Beast boy, Cyborg and I will take Cinderblock. Starfire and Raven, take Plasmus. Titans go!" cried Robin before leaping at Cinderblock, staff twirling. Raven internally smirked, _Hey Brave, do you want to have a go? _The green cloaked emotion jumped up eagerly, _I thought you'd never ask._

Raven and Starfire rose high into the air before shooting their energies towards each other, the ricochet causing the combined beam to blast Plasmus into next Wednesday. Not even a minute after they had started, Plasmus was slumbering on the floor. They punched the air in victory before moving to help the boys.

Robin was throwing his bird-a-rangs at Cinderblock, which caused little to no damage, while Beast boy was a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg, who was shooting with his sonic cannon with equal deficiency. Starfire joined them, swearing in Tameranian at Cinderblock as she flew at him, shooting star bolts from her eyes.

Cinderblock suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the little blue one hovering at eye level with him, smirking. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it. Puny creatures like this should not look so confident. They should cower before him; beg for the mercy he would not deliver. They should run, they should hide. They should not look so-

His thoughts were interrupted as Raven delivered a swift roundhouse kick to his granite jaw, making him stumble backwards into the others attacks. While he was off guard Starfire and Beast boy flew up to join her as Raven delivered a powerful right hook before Starfire began shooting more star bolts at him, Cyborg and Robin delivered their patented 'sonic boom' and Beast boy turned into a stegosaurus and fell on him. Now nearly completely defeated, Cinderblock groaned and almost got up before he was surrounded with dark energy and forced back to the ground.

"Oh no you don't."

Cinderblock looked at Raven. On anything else it might have been considered a pleading look, but this was Cinderblock. He then groaned and passed out. Raven and Starfire landed lightly as they all cheered in victory. Beast boy sided over to Raven, "Was that the green one?" He asked quietly.

She grinned a bit sheepishly, "Could you tell?" she muttered back.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They went to get pizza after the police had taken Cinderblock and Plasmus away, as per tradition. Also to tradition there was a massive argument as to what should be on the pizza.

"Come on man, they've got like twenty meats today! It's a special! How can you take that away from me?"

"Dude, I'm a vegetarian! All those animals screamed at a chopping block as their blood-"

"I really don't need the image Beast boy" Interrupted Robin.

"But dude! It's true!"

"Don't care." Replied Raven, "I didn't fight my way to the top of the food chain to become a vegetarian."

Cyborg and Robin laughed and whooped in agreement as Beast boy sulked and Starfire tried and failed to understand. In the end a compromise was formed; they got three pizzas with the meat deluxe for Cyborg, Robin and Raven and two more, one vegetarian and one made up of Starfire's bizarre concoction.

They chatted good-naturedly as the Pizza was being made.

"Dude, how do they keep getting out of jail anyway?"

"I dunno man; we need to get stronger walls or something."

"I bet Slade is up to something-" Robin was silenced by three scrunched up napkins hitting him in the head.

"Maybe we should just take off their legs," mused Raven, "They wouldn't be doing much then."

Beast boy looked at Raven, a little scared, "You're joking, right?"

She smiled spookily, "Don't be so sure. They used to cut off thieves right hands so they couldn't steal anymore. I don't see the difference."

Cyborg grinned, "I dunno if that'd work on Plasmus Rae, he'd just grow new ones."

"True… Maybe if we amputate his human legs when he's asleep then…"

"Please, we are to remove the legs of our adversaries?"

Robin slapped a hand to his head exasperatedly, "Raven we are not going to tear of criminals' legs!"

There was silence for a second. Then they realized the sheer absurdity of the conversation and burst out laughing, even Raven, though she was perhaps not as hysterical as the others. She was careful to wobble the salt and pepper shakers with her powers to maintain her lie to Starfire and Robin. They'd react differently to Beast boy and Cyborg. Starfire would insist on spending the day 'engaging in the girl talk' and Robin would want her to find a way to make it permanent, which was sadly impossible.

Their laughter stopped as the pizza arrived. "You're getting better control." Observed Robin, taking a slice.

"I am?" Raven was trying her best not to look to fearful. He was getting a little too close for comfort.

He shrugged, "Nothing exploded is all. I can remember a time when offering you _breakfast_ made you blow stuff up."

"_That_ was only because Rage was rebelling, and you know it."

"Was it Rage that kicked Cinderblock?" asked Beast boy, grinning.

She suppressed her own smile, "No, that was Brave. The green one. Remember?"

Cyborg and Beast boy nodded. Robin cocked his head curiously, "How many are there?"

Raven thought for a moment, counting them on her fingers before replying, "Eight. Cyborg and Beast boy met three of them. Four if you count Rage"

"Please friends, which were they?"

"Uuh, there was the one in pink. She was really hyper; she thought I was funny though!"

Cyborg chuckled, "I think her words were, 'but hey, looks aren't everything.'" This sent the others into laughter again, though Raven only smirked. Beast boy was sulking.

"That was Happy."

"After that there was that one in the grey cloak. BB yelled at her and she almost cried. She basically apologized for everything you'd ever done."

Raven nodded despairingly, "That's Timid, sorry about that. You were pretty spot on when you guessed them."

"What are the others?" asked Robin.

"Uh, there's Wisdom and Knowledge, they represent my intellect, then there's Rage and Rude. I don't let them out much."

Robin and the others frowned. Robin counted it out. "Happy, Timid, Brave, Wisdom, Knowledge, Rage and Rude. That's only seven."

Raven looked away, "I was hoping you'd miss that."

They all made a general cry as to what the last emotion was, but Raven was resilient, "I've got to have some secrets don't I? That was a rhetorical question." She added as Beast boy opened his mouth. They left her alone eventually and continued talking.

Starfire looked at Raven shrewdly, and as covertly as she could, managed to write something on a napkin, out of sight. She slipped the serviette to her friend, who looked down to see _'Affection?'_ written in neat pencil. Raven looked up at Starfire with her 'almost smile' and, almost imperceptibly, nodded.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"_Please_ Raven?"

"Not a chance in hell. And I know a thing or two about hell."

"It's fun though, I promise! And we got a new game so you won't get your butt kicked so much!"

Raven eyed the games controller dubiously. "The last time I touched that thing you superglued it to my hands."

Beast boy held up his hands in a show of peace, "No glue, I promise."

Cyborg grinned easily, "Come on Rae, think about it, you play the game this _one_ time and then you never have to play again, _or _worry about him annoying you to."

Raven pursed her lips in thought. It was tempting.

"And I'll play too if you want."

She sighed, "Fine."

"Sweet!"

The three titans seized a controller each as Beast boy jammed the game into the console. When they were choosing their characters Raven thought carefully and ended up choosing the most innocent thing there; a small pink ball with arms and legs. She figured that this way when she lost they wouldn't have much to gloat about. Beast boy chose a large gorilla and Cyborg chose a robot with a nasty looking gun.

Beast boy briefly explained the game to Raven, "Okay, all you gotta do is try to knock me and Cy off the platform, we've all got three lives so the last one standing wins."

Raven nodded. The game began.

Raven quickly grasped the concepts of which buttons did what and did her best to avoid the other two characters; when they were on one side of the field, she was on the other. This was quite easy to achieve as it became evident that her chosen character could fly.

As her character was standing on the far left side of the field a small blue box appeared above it, bearing the word 'POW!' Raven rolled her eyes at the lack of subtlety but jumped and kicked it to see what would happen.

With a loud crash, both Beast boy's and Cyborg's characters were blasted sky high, eventually reappearing as stars in the distance. Both boys stared in open mouthed shock, first at the screen, and then at Raven, then back at the screen again.

Both their expressions hardened playfully as their characters returned. Beast boy smirked, "Of course you know _this_ means war."

Raven looked even more harmless than her chosen character at that moment. Both her friends' characters charged at hers, Cyborg's faster. As the robotic adversary was almost upon her she pressed the first button she could. Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment, before- "Dude, you _ate_ him!"

Raven shrugged bemusedly and pressed the button again. Her character spat out the robot, but now hers was dressed in a miniature version of the robots suit. As Beast boy's gorilla closed in she pressed the same button, but instead of eating him her character shot his with what looked like Cyborg's character's gun, sending him far across the field. Cyborgs character approached again and hit hers with a jump-y flash-y attack which Beast boy got caught up in as well, causing it to become a genuine free for all.

Cyborg ended up being the first out of the game after Beast boy's gorilla hit him with a massive punch. This left Raven on two lives and Beast boy on one. His character charged for hers, but Raven was more confident now and grabbed his character before flying high up into the air and smashing down to earth again. Her eyes narrowed as she had an idea, but she had to put it on hold as his character ran at hers with a spinning kick.

Raven's character jumped near to the edge and waited for Beast boy's character to come after her. Once it drew level she grabbed it in the same throw she used earlier and jumped off the edge while still holding on to Beast boy's character.

Cyborg's jaw was on the carpeted floor of the common room.

Beast boy's eyes were popping out.

Raven was staring bewilderedly at the screen.

The words 'RAVEN WINS!' were flashing across the screen mockingly.

Beast boy regained his voice first, "But- how did- you just… HUH?"

Raven shook herself, "You had one life left, but I had two. I did a kamikaze run is all." She paused, "Is that allowed?"

Cyborg burst out laughing and Beast boy cried, "NOT ANYMORE!"

Cyborg managed to choke out, "Man- BB- she just-" he broke into laughter again.

Beast boy spluttered uncomprehendingly for several seconds as Cyborg continued to laugh and Raven kept her bemused expression. Once they had regained their senses some Beast boy shouted "REMATCH!"

Raven smirked, "No way."

"B-but, why- you… huh?"

Ravens eyes were alight with triumph, "I have now won one hundred percent of video games I have ever played. If I play again I run the risk of making that mark lower. Think about it," her voice was slightly taunting now, "No matter how many more video games you play, I'll have won more in that field."

They both stared at her disbelievingly.

"And you can bet I'm going to make you read a book now."

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Half an hour later Raven entered the common room to find Beast boy playing viciously against a simulated character. She couldn't resist, "Trying to get closer to one hundred percent?"

Beast boy turned at the voice but ignored her and continued playing.

The empath was slightly hurt but didn't show it. "You're the one who's been trying to get me to play for the last few years." A sparkle of hurt flashed through her eyes for a second before she hid it, "What's wrong?"

Beast boy smashed the computer character to oblivion before mumbling something about "Cyborg… wouldn't… being a jerk…"

Raven raised one eyebrow, "What, Cyborg was being a jerk because you lost to me?"

Beast boy nodded, still not looking at her. He wasn't mad with Raven, just… he didn't even know.

Raven frowned in contemplation, opened her mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it, and closed it again.

Beast boy sat up straight, "What?"

"It's nothing, never mind."

"You were gonna say something, what was it?"

"It's not important."

He whimpered. "_Raven_!"

A light smile touched her features and she stopped teasing him, "Well, as I see it, Cyborg's making fun of you because you lost to me, right?"

He nodded.

"But… He was out of the game before you were."

Beast boy gaped. "Oh, my gosh. WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THAT?" He cried before dissolving into theatrical sobs.

Raven rolled her eyes, "There there." She said sarcastically, "You'll have plenty of opportunity to get him back."

He smiled very devilishly, "You'd better believe it!" Beast boy sat back on the sofa, much happier than he had been a few minutes before, "So, why'd you come down Rae? Couldn't bear another moment without my gorgeous face?"

Though she'd _never_ admit it, that was certainly a factor. "I brought you a book." She drew a small book from her cloak, no more than one hundred pages long with the title 'Animal Farm' emblazoned on the front cover.

Beast boy groaned, "Raven I know I'm stupid but I'm not _that _stupid."

"You're not stupid." Mumbled Raven so quietly he almost didn't hear.

Beast boy blinked. Did she really just say that? "Uuh, thanks." He replied, storing it in his mental database of 'Raven compliments'.

Raven blushed slightly; she hadn't meant for him to hear. _Damn his animal hearing._ "And this book isn't as simple as it looks." She paused, "I-it's one of my favorites."

Beast boy cocked his head curiously and looked impressed, "Really? It looks kinda easy. Like you could read it in like ten seconds. What's it about?"

"The animals on a farm revolt and kick out the farmer, a man named Jones. They run the farm for themselves."

"I'm going back to 'easy' Rae."

She smiled a little. It did sound childish when described like that. "I'll read you some if you like." Beast boy nodded so she began,  
"_"Man is the only creature that consumes without producing. He does not give milk, he does not lay eggs, he is too weak to pull the plough, he cannot run fast enough to catch rabbits. Yet he is lord of all the animals. He sets them to work, he gives back to them the bare minimum that will prevent them from starving, and the rest he keeps for himself. Our labor tills the soil, our dung fertilizes it, and yet there is not one of us that owns more than his bare skin. You cows that I see before me, how many thousands of gallons of milk have you given during this last year? And what has happened to that milk which should have been breeding up sturdy calves? Every drop of it has gone down the throats of our enemies. And you hens, how many eggs have you laid in this last year, and how many of those eggs ever hatched into chickens? The rest have all gone to market to bring in money for Jones and his men. And you, Clover, where are those four foals you bore, who should have been the support and pleasure of your old age? Each was sold at a year old-you will never see one of them again. In return for your four confinements and all your labor in the fields, what have you ever had except your bare rations and a stall?"_" Raven finished reading, "I thought you'd like it."

Beast boy stared. "Wow."

Raven nodded, "Yeah. It's a really good book."

Beast boy saw a flash of something on her face. "What else?"

"Nothing. It's just a great book."

"You know what I said this morning about lying Rae?"

She blushed a little, "You promise not to tell anyone?"

Beast boy nodded, "Duh!"

Rave pursed her lips slightly, "The first time I read Animal Farm, I-I…" she mumbled something that Beast boy couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I broke the light in my room because I was crying so hard okay?"

Beast boy looked surprised for a moment, then smiled, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Raven crossed her arms and set her jaw tetchily. "There is for me."

"Not today."

She rolled her eyed, "But it _wasn't_ today!"

Beast boy laughed a little, "When in the book was it?"

"Spoilers."

"Huh?"

She sighed, "If I tell you it'll ruin the book. Trust me, when you read it you'll know."

"Yeah." He frowned as a thought occurred to him, "I'm gonna go… read." He left, presumably for his room.

Raven stared after him. "Weird."

**a.n. So there you go! Next chapter's the last one! Hope you've liked it so far and continue to read for this fic's finale.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a.n. Okay, I lied, there's an epilogue too, but it's only gonna be short, about 500 words. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Beast boy ran to Raven's room less than half an hour later and banged on the door until she opened it.

"What?"

He grinned, "We're all going out to have a snowball fight and that means you too!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. On most days her answer would be a flat out no; she couldn't get too emotional or her powers would make something or someone explode. Today though…

She smiled, "Okay, I'll just grab my winter cloak."

Beast boy grinned wider than she had thought possible, "Thanks Raven."

As they walked down Raven inquired, "How are the teams going to work out? It's going to be uneven however we slice it." Their snowball fights were more of a snow war than anything else. They split into teams, which were usually even due to Raven's reluctance to play, and built forts and snowballs in the allotted time before they began. After that it was the team that gave up first lost.

"Well we're allowed to use our powers, so that marks Robin down a bit. If I had to guess, I'd say it's gonna end up being you and Star versus me, Robin and Cyborg."

"How come?"

He grinned wolfishly, "Cos battle of the sexes always wins out."

Raven thought for a moment before nodding appreciatively, "I can see that." But her mind was already thinking over plans for victory. She had read 'The Art of War' fifteen times. She was good.

They finally reached the exit to the tower before exiting to find the others building a snowman.

"Friend Raven! You have elected to join us in the fight of snow?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah, let's get on with it before I come to my senses."

The teams were split up just as Beast boy had anticipated, though there was one change in his prediction; 'no teleporting' was a rule; it was deemed unfair if Raven popped up all over the field like a whack-a-mole. In the ten minutes of planning that they had designated, which Cyborg and Robin had seemed to conclude 'Full frontal assault' a voice echoed through Beast boy's head, _Feel like being a double agent?_

He gave a small scream and looked around. No one was there except for Cyborg and Robin, who hadn't even noticed. _Relax, it's me._

He gasped, _Raven? _He thought.

_Yes. _He could practically hear her roll her eyes. _Do you want to be a spy or not?_

He looked at Cyborg and Robin. They were gonna lose. He could tell. Besides, he wanted to be on Ravens team. _What do you want me to do?_

Raven smiled wickedly across the field of snow._ It's simple, all I need you to do is lock the doors to the tower and take Robins grappling hooks. You can join us when we're in position._

_When will that be?_

_Oh, you won't miss it._

Raven smirked as she broke the contact and turned to Starfire, "We have our spy."

Starfire squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, "Now what must we do Raven?"

Raven leaned closer, "Well…"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Robin looked over to where the girls were. Construction time was over. The boys had been so busy making snowballs and that they hadn't even watched what the girls were doing. Big mistake. As they looked now they were confronted with what looked to be the snow version of fort Knox, complete with snowball cannons on top of the walls. Raven was watching them over the ramparts.

"_Dude_..." _I am _so_ glad I'm on their side._

"Oh man, we're toast!"

Robin swallowed nervously, "I'm sure it's not as good as it looks." The response was a giant snowball hitting him in the head.

"CHARGE!"

Cyborg and Robin ran at the fort so single mindedly that they failed to notice two things; Beast boy had hung back for a few crucial moments to lock the doors, and Starfire was nowhere in sight. Raven, who was manning the battlements, hissed down to Starfire, "Are you done yet? They're coming!"

"Almost… Done!"

"Good, you go; I'll keep them occupied for a bit." Raven focused her energies on the cannons and thanked Azar that she could use her powers over a distance before disappearing.

The boys attacked the walls with war cries on their lips, though Beast boys were half-hearted. It took them a good few minutes to breach the walls. The cannons fired again and again, never failing to find their mark, although Beast boy noticed he was never hit deliberately. He made a mental note to thank Raven before climbing over the walls with the others. They looked around for the enemy but- "Where'd they go?"

A voice suddenly rang out, "Beast boy, now!"

Beast boy promptly turned into an eagle and skillfully stole Robin's utility belt before flying high to find the location of the voice. The roof. They'd gotten onto the roof.

He landed beside Raven and Starfire, all of them laughing hard, "How'd you get up here without us noticing anyway?"

Raven shook her head, still grinning, "I'll tell you later," she cracked her knuckles, "Shall we exterminate this miserable scum?" She asked.

"Oh we shall!" cried Starfire before they all grabbed snowballs and let loose an unceasing barrage onto their friends below. Robin and Cyborg barely had time to duck before they were under attack.

"You know," said Beast boy between shots, "You shouldn't have left them with such a great base. We're lucky the cannons don't reach us."

Raven smiled at him disturbingly before calmly counting, "Three, two, one."

Beast boy's jaw dropped. The entire fort. That thing of snowball fighting brilliance. That masterpiece of modern warfare, was nothing but a red herring. It suddenly lifted into the air, formed into the biggest snowball known to man, and fell back to earth onto their horrified friends.

From under the mountain of snow Cyborgs arm appeared, waving a white flag. They cheered in victory before descending from the roof to dig out Robin and Cyborg.

"Who's idea was that?" asked Robin as soon as his mouth was free, "And how'd you pull it off?"

Raven blushed modestly and said nothing so Beast boy jumped in, "It was all Ravens idea! I don't know how they did it though."

Everyone bar Starfire looked at Raven expectedly. "Okay, I'll explain, but sit down." She muttered a quick spell to stop the snow from melting beneath them as they sat in a circle. She started to trace things in the snow. Two boxes side by side, and a giant 'T'.

"Okay, this was me and Star," she pointed to the box furthest away from the 'T', "This was you guys," she pointed to the other box, "And this is the Tower," she pointed to the 'T'.

"While I was building the fort, Starfire was using her star bolts to dig a tunnel," she traced a line leading from their fort, under the boy's fort and the Tower, leading behind their home.

"We went through the tunnel while you were breaching the fort. I could still control the cannons with my powers. When we got through it was simple to fly up, you couldn't see us because we went from behind the tower."

The boys jaws were on the ground, "T-that's- BRILLIANT!" cried Cyborg, "Man, no wonder we got beat!"

Robin, who had overcome his shock somewhat, asked, "But how did Beast boy know what to do?"

Raven smirked slightly and projected her thoughts so they could all hear, _like this._

All but Beast boy and Raven jumped out of their skin, "Whoa, that's weird!"

Starfire shivered, "It is truly strange to have the thoughts of another inside me. You- could not read my thoughts, could you friend?"

Everyone visibly tensed at the thought, "I could, but I wouldn't. To read someone's thoughts is a huge invasion of privacy. I won't abide it."

They relaxed, "So, you've never read anyone's thoughts?" asked Beast boy.

Raven looked down and bit her lip, "I did once, by accident, but it wasn't very coherent and I didn't try to make sense of it and…" She trailed off.

"When was that?" exclaimed Cyborg as they all hoped to God it wasn't them.

Raven was looking anywhere but at them, "Uh, remember when Robin was hallucinating that Slade was here?"

They all nodded as they realized. Raven looked up at Robin, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

He nodded in acceptance, "It's okay; it wasn't your fault. What did you see?"

"Umm, a few images of Slade, a cave, and, a circus?" she looked uncertain, "I tried to ignore it."

"There were people on the trapeze at the circus weren't there?"

Raven frowned in thought, "I think so… there was someone- you! No, it wasn't you, but it looked like you. Who was it?"

Robin looked saddened, but didn't reply.

"Please Robin, why does this festival cause you such pain? Who was the man on the swings?"

"My father." He replied without looking up. The others all looked troubled; none of them wanted to relieve their family problems, they knew it was a sore spot. They all began apologizing at the same time causing him to give a small smile.

"It's okay, really. It was a long time ago." His hands, which had been behind his back, suddenly hurled a large snowball at Raven and he grinned, "That's for cheating."

Raven slowly wiped the snow from her cheek, a dangerous smile growing on her face, "Oh, you _didn't_ just do that."

The boy wonder grinned daringly, "What are you going to do about it?" He was suddenly hit in the face by a massive snowball. He stared at Raven. She hadn't moved. He looked to his left, where the snowball had come from and saw a grinning Beast boy.

"_That_ was cos they didn't cheat."

They then engaged in a free for all snowball fight. No tactics, no rules, just hurling snow for the fun of it. Alliances were formed and broken, although Cyborg noticed Raven and Beast boy never targeted each other. _How sweet, it makes me wanna throw up. If they don't hook up soon I'm gonna smack their heads together._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Raven sat on her bed watching the sun go down outside. She sighed sadly; soon the day would be over, and tomorrow everything would be normal again. _But today _was_ one of the best days of my life. I did everything I wanted to do._

_No you didn't, _objected Affection, _You didn't tell Beast boy how you feel about him._

_I know. But let's be realistic. He wouldn't like someone like me, Terra was his type. Besides, even if he did feel the same way, tomorrow we won't be able to show emotion again. It's for the best._

_But Love wouldn't do any more damage than the rest of us, would it Raven? You express all of us in small amounts and your powers don't go out of control... This isn't about the damage you could do at all. You're afraid._

Raven rolled her eyes angrily, _Yes, okay? I'm scared. I'm scared that he won't feel the same way, that he'll reject me, that I'll ruin our friendship… I'd rather we just be friends than have that awkwardness._

Affection sighed sadly. She agreed, but she didn't have to like it. The mental conversation was interrupted by a light rapping on the door.

"Raven?" _Oh no._

"Raven, come on, you can't just end the day locked in your room, you've still got a few hours left. You had fun today right?"

She opened the door, her hood for once down and a tiny smile adorning her face. "This has been the best day of my life."

Beast boy smiled broadly. "I'm glad. Come on, I'm not letting you end this day in your room by yourself."

She sighed, "Fine."

For the hundredth time they walked down the corridor together.

The remainder of the evening passed happily and smoothly enough. They had dinner; Robin had decided to cook, which was actually passable, watched a movie and went to bed. Raven lay down beneath the covers, took a deep breath and went to sleep, a single tear falling down her face.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Raven woke a little while later feeling incredibly thirsty. She rose from bed, donning her cloak and glancing at the clock; 11pm, before making her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

To her surprise she felt another presence awake in the Tower, in the common room. It was one of the others; if it was a hostile presence she would sense it. The empath shrugged, it didn't really matter. One of the others must have gotten up for an almost midnight snack.

Raven entered the common room and was surprised to see Beast boy seated on the sofa with a small reading light in his hand, focusing on something in his hands. She floated closer and realized it was a book, she could make out some words on the page, '_four days later, in the late afternoon, Napoleon ordered all the animals to assemble in the yard.'_

Raven smiled. He was reading Animal Farm in the middle of the night. It was almost… cute. She decided to make her presence known, "Like it?"

Beast boy screamed and almost dropped the book. "Raven! Don't do that!"

She smiled a little, "Sorry, I thought you knew I was there. You usually can."

"Yeah, but…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, reading can do that. Where are you up to?"

He flicked to the page he was at, "Uuh… the hens have just had to hand over their eggs."

Raven nodded, "You see what's happening?"

Beast boy looked saddened, "Yeah, the pigs are putting themselves above the others, they're not equal anymore. And none of the others notice. Well," He amended, "Except for Benjamin." The changeling grinned, "He kinda reminds me of you."

Raven raised one eyebrow, "How so?"

"Uh, okay, hang on…" He flicked back to the very beginning of the book and cleared his throat. "_'Benjamin was the oldest animal on the farm, and the worst tempered. He seldom talked, and when he did, it was usually to make some cynical remark - for instance, he would say that God had given him a tail to keep the flies off, but that he would sooner have had no tail and no flies. Alone among the animals on the farm he never laughed. If asked why, he would say that he saw nothing to laugh at.'" _He stopped reading and looked at Raven, smirking, as though his point was obvious.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Yeah, okay. I thought you were going to say I was like Moses."

"Why? Cos he's a raven?" She shrugged, "Your name isn't who you are."

"I know. It's just what most people do."

"Yeah but if you go by that I could be anyone at the farm." He changed into a large green horse with a white stripe down his nose to prove his point. Raven blushed minutely at the implication of him being Boxer, remembering the line he had missed. '_Nevertheless, without openly admitting it, he was devoted to Boxer.' _She guessed he had skipped the line to save her embarrassment, but it was another thing that made her similar to Benjamin.

She shuddered a little at the memory of the book. It got worse and worse from where Beast boy was. Something about books really spoke to Raven, some stories could worm their ways into her heart. A bit like people, she thought, glancing at the green changeling sitting beside her who changed back to human.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just remembering."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Beast boy decided to take a chance.

"How much did Benjamin care about Boxer anyway?" They both knew he wasn't just talking about a horse anymore.

Ravens breath caught in her throat. "More than he could possibly know." And caught in the moment, she kissed him.

Beast boy jumped at the sudden and unexpected contact, but his yelp turned into a moan as he relaxed into the kiss, even allowing himself to kiss her back. He'd thought about kissing Raven for longer than he liked to admit, but he never thought it'd actually happen. In a way that was part of Raven's appeal. She was mysterious, never gave anything away. But at the same time he could see her for who she was.

Raven was in shock. It was meant to be short, a small kiss then go back to her room and have everything back to normal tomorrow. He shouldn't be kissing her _back. _It was unthinkable. Beast boy liked Terra, she was perfect for him. Raven had hated her for it. She gasped as he drew away, though only through lack of oxygen.

"I really like you Raven."

Raven felt tears sting her eyes. _Why does this always have to be so hard? "_I really like you too."

Beast boy caught her arm, "Then what's wrong?"

A single tear escaped, "What's wrong is that tomorrow I won't be able to do any of this. Tomorrow my powers will be back to normal, tomorrow-" She was broken off by another kiss and he drew her closer.

"Tomorrow doesn't matter. Haven't you ever heard the saying? Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift."

She smiled weakly, "That's why it's called the present."

He grinned back. "Exactly."

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company, curled up together, and occasionally kissing until Raven drifted off to sleep. Beast boy smiled affectionately at her sleeping form before turning into a horse with a white stripe down its nose to carry her back to her room and gently laid her to bed. He then walked sleepily back to his own room, a tired but dopey grin on his face.

Cyborg's arm scuttled back to his room where its owner smiled. "It's about time."

**a.n. YAAAAAAAY BB/RAE GOODNESS! I hope I did okay with the romance bit, usually it's not my strong suit. I hope you keep reading for the epilogue and continue blessing me with your fantastic reviews! This fic's already written people! The more reviews the more charitable I'll feel!**


	4. Epilogue

**a.n. Okay, this time it really is the ending, I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed reading your reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know the story; I don't own it ;( how awful. I cry at night cos I don't own it**

Beast boy woke unnaturally early with a start. _What a weird dream, craaazy pixies eating me. _He paused as the thought stirred a memory. _Wait a minute…_ Rising from his bed he rumbled through his desk, almost buried in stuff, and found what he was searching for. A small wooden totem on a necklace. He frowned at it contemplatively. _Could it…_

He raced to Ravens room and knocked on the door as calmly as he could. She opened it and it was obvious she had been awake for a while, probably meditating. "Hello Beast boy." She said with almost all traces of emotion gone from her voice. The previous night might never have happened.

_Back to normal. _Beast boy thought sadly but brightened as he remembered his idea. "Hey Raven can I talk to you for a sec?"

"You are." She replied, the trace of a smile on her lips. Beast boy mentally celebrated as he realized nothing was exploding.

"Heh, yeah, but..."

She rolled her eyes, "Come in."

They both entered the empath's room, standing and facing each other. "Well?" Asked Raven.

Beast boy took a deep breath, "See, when I was really little I heard this weird African story about pixie things sneaking into kids rooms when they were asleep and drinking their blood and stuff, and they ended up becoming evil pixie things too, and-"

"Is this going somewhere?"

"It is, I promise! I got really scared," He read the look on her face; "I was five dude! Anyway, I couldn't sleep cos I was so scared they were gonna show up. No matter what I tried, I couldn't sleep. Then my dad gave me this," he dangled the totem in his hand, "And he said that it'd keep the pixies away. I believed him so I slept."

Raven raised one eyebrow. "And?"

He looked as though the point was obvious, "Well the totem didn't do anything! I thought it kept the pixies away, but it didn't. I blamed the totem for something that wouldn't happen anyway."

"So what?"

Seized with sudden bravery Beast boy replied, "So this." And kissed her.

Raven gave a muffled cry, quickly cut off by his lips on hers. After a second of resistance she relaxed, enjoying the sensation of being so close to him, knowing that he wanted to be with _her. _Her heart felt like it was going to burst...

She gasped and tore away from the boy, "No! I told you, we can't!"

But Beast boy wasn't paying attention to her, "Raven..."

"It'd be too dangerous!"

"Rae."

"I'd blow up the _planet!_"

"RAVEN!"

She stopped mid-rant. "What?"

The changeling gestured around the room, not speaking.

Raven looked around. Perfect. Everything was in place; nothing was broken, moved or fractured. She gasped again and drew one hand to her mouth, at a loss, "How did...?"

Beast boy smiled, "You blamed the sky, but no one said you didn't have full control before. Like no matter how many nights I stayed up, no pixies flew through my window."

"B-but how did you-?"

He shrugged, "I guessed."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You're dumb enough to try anything."

"Hey!"

The empath smiled and kissed him again, "Beast boy, thank you."

He grinned, "My pleasure Rae."

And Beast boy realized that while clouds had silver linings, orange clouds were in fact golden.

**a.n. I KNOW! So incredibly cheesy, but I couldn't resist a Disney ending, sue me. Or don't. Hopefully see you next time I finish some random fic that's in the works.**


End file.
